silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Face is Always Like This
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Immunity Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours Each castaway's wrists were attached to a rope connected to a bucket of water overhead. Their arms had to remain above their heads, very still, because the slightest movement would upset the bucket above and shower the person with water, thus eliminating that person. Last person left standing wins. Just out of reach is a lever that can be triggered to activate a Battle Flag. If a player can trigger it before spilling their bucket, a Battle will begin. Winner: Bob Battle: Bob vs. Gumi The competitors will compete in When It Rains, It Pours. The challenge winner will begin the challenge five minutes after the challenger starts. Winner: Bob Story Day 19 All three tribes prepared for what they believed to be the coming merge. The entire Lanyu tribe agreed to stick together, but Gumina was looking forward to teaming up with Lukana again. Butch and Monika hoped Johnny and Mothra stuck together, so they could bring the entire original Lanyu alliance together. Bob looked forward to seeing Vivi again. On Liuqiu, Gumi and Kasumi agreed to have each other's backs. Vivi was sure he could get his other allies together to help him and Gumi. Arthur, on the other hand, feared he would be taking on the game alone, and hoped Minerva was still around. On Ludao, Lukana and Mothra knew they would stick together, but did not mind bringing Johnny along too. Day 20 Everyone arrived at the Lanyu beach and rejoiced at having finally merged. Arthur was disappointed not to see Minerva, but quickly got over it to enjoy it. During the feast, multiple people were keeping an eye out for an advantage. Unfortunately, nobody could find any. The topic of a new tribe name came up, and Johnny suggested "Roundabout." Everyone liked it, and it became the new tribe name. As they were wrapping up the merge feast, Gumina spotted something cryptic. The way the design on the bottles were listed seemed to give a code. The words lined up to say "Under the biggest rock." Once the feast ended, Gumina went rock hunting. When she found one significantly bigger than the others, she found a hole in the bottom of its back. Digging through it, she found a Stone Mask. It gave her the ability to reject Tribal Council at any point up until the final five. The strategizing took off. Butch, Johnny, Monika, and Mothra met up and aligned. Mothra talked to Lukana about joining it. Lukana talked with Gumi and Gumina, also bringing in Monika. The four girls talked with Kasumi and agreed on resurrecting the "Nihon Shoujo" alliance. Monika, however, was now split in between two, but this made her comfortable. Gumi told Vivi about the alliance, subtly, and he thought it was a good idea. He and Bob became affiliates. Arthur, not knowing who to turn to, talked with Bob and Butch about aligning. He also talked with Mothra. Day 21 The Roundabout tribe came in for their first individual Immunity challenge. Luke took the idol away, and presented a necklace in its place. Almost an hour passed without anyone dropping. Seeing how firm the competition was, Gumi decided to go for the lever. She successfully activated it, but spilled her bucket right after. Luke announced that Gumi would move onto the Battle stage, but the challenge would need a winner to face her. An hour passed until Lukana slipped out. Arthur shortly followed. Almost an hour later, Gumina dropped as well. Not even ten minutes later, so did Kasumi. Almost two hours passed until Butch dropped out. Right after, so did Mothra. Bob, Johnny, Monika, and Vivi remained. Some time passed until Monika fell. Even longer until Johnny dropped out. Bob and Vivi were in tense competition for the victory. It went on for a while, until Vivi dropped and Bob was declared the challenge winner. As the Battle began, Bob and Gumi stepped up for another go at the challenge. They both put up a firm competition, but Gumi was a lot more wobbly than Bob. After a bit, Gumi dropped out and Bob won the first individual Immunity. At camp, the original Lanyu alliance were the first to come together. Feeling she was a little out of place, Monika went to talk to the Nihon Shoujo alliance. Arthur seemed to be the universal target, but he was spending a lot of time with Bob, Butch, Mothra, and Vivi. Arthur decided that Vivi was being suspicious, and called the mage out on it. The latter replied with "My face is always like this." Arthur proposed to getting rid of Vivi, which Bob and Mothra agreed to. However, Butch brought the news back to Lanyu. Monika then brought the news to Nihon Shoujo. With Arthur, Bob, and Mothra now in the headlights, they began to speculate if Arthur or Mothra would be a better target. Arthur talked about getting rid of Vivi to Gumi, Gumina, and Lukana. The vocaloid and Lucifenians were iffy, but saw they would have the majority with Arthur, Bob, and Mothra. Vivi was worried, and asked Gumi to use her Magic Wand on him. This really made Gumi consider turning on Vivi. At Tribal Council, fire was opened on Arthur, Bob, and Mothra. The topic was to either vote out strategic underdog Arthur, or social and physical powerhouse Mothra. The minority three made their case against Vivi, and the voting began. Arthur, Bob, and Mothra kept to voting Vivi. However, everyone else decided to take down Mothra, and sent her packing. Arthur and Bob gave each other a worried look, as Luke commented that things were off to a crazy start, and the days would only get harder. The Roundabout tribe returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running